When Can I See You Again?
by Redfrenchfries
Summary: Annabeth had to make a choice. Neil, or Percy. Percy has to fight for Annabeth, and his suspicion of Neil is growing after his attack in Manhattan. Who will Annabeth choose, and will it be worth it?


She thought I was a dream. She thought that I was just all an illusion. But I wasn't. I was real and I loved her.

I'm Percy Jackson, and I love Annabeth. A weird way to start off my story but she's the love of my life, but things sometimes change, and things sometimes don't work out like we plan in life.

It all started off with an amazing kiss. And gradually got to a better relationship.

We would secretly sneak out of our cabins and go down to the beach, looking for constellations.

She's beautiful. Her long silky blond hair. Her piercing gray eyes; yeah she's the one.

Our relationship had gotten stronger and stronger each day, until now.

He ruined it all. This so sounds like a love story, when the girl has to choose between two guys. Yeah. This is one in a way that's really weird.

His name is Neil Johnson. He's a son of Zeus, yea you heard me: Zeus.

After having Jason and Thalia, Zeus said never would it happen again, but he couldn't resist.

Being half brothers, we'll get in fist fights and all that jazz.

He is SO stuck up. He is SO taking MY Annabeth away. She's always like, "Oh Neil! That's amazing!" And I stand in the shadows watching it all happen.

He looks like Jason in a way. He has the Zeus eyes, electric but his hair is a golden brown color.

Much more charming than old black hair and sea green eyes right?

I never knew love was so hard. That it was forever lasting, no way. And it was really hard to work around. Being at college even makes it worse.

Yes, I'm 18, yeah I do visit camp from time to time. But I'm in school to be an animal vet. And yes, it's so unexpected for the Percy Jackson to be a veterinarian. I know that. But after the experiences of the sea animals I've met, I've come to have a soft spot for them.

Anyways...

Annabeth went to an architecture university. She goes it camp more than me, helping the 12 year olds like I once was. Neil is always at camp and I think half the reason she goes there is to be with him.

A lot of old campers have left though. Clarisse ran off with that Rodriguez dude and the Stolls just vanished. All camp has now are weak, pathetic new bees. We do have Frank, Piper, Jason, Hazel, and Leo, but still...

Now on with my story. There's no going back now.

I was sitting with Annabeth at a café called, The New York Perk. Her fingers laced around the hot cup of coffee I had gotten her along with a chocolate muffin. I sighed time to time, sitting there bored.

"So, how's school?" I asked breaking the silence.

Annabeth glanced up at me from staring into her drink.

"It's going okay. I miss camp a lot of times though," her voice trailed off, not wanting to mention Neil.

"That's good. I mean I'm sorry you miss camp so much." I said and took a bite of my raisin muffin.

"So, what do you have against Neil? He's your brother and I just can't wrap my mind around you hating him." Annabeth asked sipping her coffee, still keeping an eye on me.

"Please babe, we're here for us, not Neil." I tried changing the subject.

She glared at me with a smile on her face. Her arms crossed. The door opened and the bell rang.

A tall guy walked in a trench coat and scarf. He had golden brown hair. He ordered a mocha, no cream.

"Speak of the devil," my voice whispered as he took a seat in front if us, not knowing.

Annabeth smiled at me then stretched her hand out to mine. I grabbed the soft, clammy hand of hers.

"I know you're jealous. It's all over your face," she said, "and you always are so protective of me when I'm around any other guy."

I flushed with embarrassment. She smiled again stroking my hand. We stared deep into each other's eyes, not leaving gaze.

"Now Mr. Jackson, please let go of those fears of other guys taking me away. I promise it won't happen!" Annabeth said to me.

"Well Ms. Chase, you need to spend more time with me so I can," I spilled out.

She laughed and slapped my hand. "Oh gods Percy. Oh my gods." We laughed more, still looking at each other.

"Wanna go for a walk?" I asked picking up my coat.

She grabbed hers, and stretched her arms in the sleeves.

We got up, taking our coffees to go. As we passed by Neil, Annabeth didn't notice. But I also could feel his eyes burning through my back. It almost hurt.

I opened the door for Annabeth, looking back at Neil.

I grasped her hand as we ran out calling for a taxi.

"Central Park please!" Annabeth yelled over sirens, cars, and buses.

We hopped in, breathing hard. I looked back at Neil, who was sitting by the window, and saw him glaring at me.

Annabeth and I talked back and forth about school, our parents, and what we do when we have free time. She told me she only went to visit camp to help Chiron and campers out. Not to see Neil.

"If you came more to camp, I might actually only come for you!" Her hands were cold as she stroked my cheek.

Central Park was coming up when I heard more sirens. But ambulance sirens, and fire truck sirens.

And from the sounds of it, well it seemed bad.

"What in the name of—"

The taxi slammed to a stop before Annabeth could finish her sentence.

The whole taxi exploded. I went flying and slammed into some cars. Annabeth went flying the other way into a moving car.

I saw other people like Annabeth and I, lying on the ground.

Before my vision went black, I heard Neil's laugh.

"C'mon Jackson!" Yelled a voice.

My eyes cracked open and I saw a faint figure. He was scaly and huge. He biceps were busting through his shirt.

I rubbed a gash on my forehead. Somehow I forced myself up.

"Who are you?" I spilled out.

His chuckle boomed. "That is not the concern! Fight me."

Good for me: water hydrants were everywhere, including the trucks supply of water. Bad for me: this dude was much stronger than me and I was dead.

I raised my hands to the water. Nothing.

_C'mon Percy, you can do this._ I said over and over. I raised my hands again and the hydrants were starting to rattle.

The truck spewed out water, slamming the dude down. I raised my hands again, shooting him down as he tried getting up.

My knees buckled as he stood up. Electricity surrounded his body. Smoke channeled out of his noes into the air.

_No wonder why he has stinky breath._ I thought._ Jackson, focus!_

"Let me take my turn!" He yelled shooting lightning into me.

My whole body felt like a burning bonfire. It stung badly and I fell to my knees, choking in tears. Just the whole inside felt like I'd explode any minuet. I heard people screaming their heads off and running around trying to avoid us.

Annabeth screamed to me. Her cry was blood curdling. My words couldn't cry back to her. The monster whatever dude walked over to Annabeth. His huge hands picked up a piece of metal. It was jagged and sharp.

He chuckled and threw the metal down, it striking her legs. Annabeth's scream made me want to cry. It sounded like she was dying.

I stumbled to my feet.

"Get away from her!" I yelled wobbling to him.

Her legs were bloody and cut open, being smashed by cars.

"P—Percy no..." She forced out. My eyes were stinging and the whole inside of was full of hate.

Electricity surrounded him. He was about to shoot Annabeth and finish her off, but I ran over, making a barrier of water. But of course the lightning broke through, piercing my insides.

"You!" Annabeth screamed.

"Shut up stupid girl!" He kicked her aside.

Annabeth moved to her feet drawing her dagger.

"Fight me!" Yelled Annabeth.

He laughed hysterically. Power swirled around his body. Then I stood.

"Get away from her!" I yelled loud.

Her legs were bleeding badly, and she was losing tons of blood.

I felt week and tired. I reeked of smoke and fire. My nice suit I had gotten for Annabeth was burned and my jacket was somewhere. I had holes in my white button down.

Annabeth fell to her knees. She lay cuddled in a ball, passed out. Pools of blood were everywhere. I had it dripping from my nose and lips. And other people where nearly dead.

I was feeling wheezy and a huge wave of nausea went over me. I was falling down in circles and just, passed out. I thought I was dead.


End file.
